Let's Seal it with a Kiss
by Sirie
Summary: songficoneshot.  Hermione had kept her boyfriend a secret from every1 but Harry, Ginny,and Mrs. Weasley. What happens when she finally comes clean the day they come home from their last year at Hogwarts. Not everything is all peachy keen. May be a sequel.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world of Harry Potter. Nor do I own the song, it's property of Plus 44. so nobody sue!

Author's note: here's a little one shot song fic. I hope you like it and let me know what you think.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hey silly girl, I think I got a thing for you  
From late nights spent driving in this stolen car  
The years we wasted living in this desert town  
Haven't broken us so far  
_

**Hermione quickly ran about her dorm, picking up anything and everything that could possibly belong to her. There was no coming back next year to her things. There was no coming back at all. This was the end. Seven years she'd spent at Hogwarts. She made friends, lost friends, learned things, and so much more. And it was all over. The graduation had been a couple days before, and she hadn't seen him. She hadn't seen the one person who she's really wanted to be there. Sure her parents had been there, even Victor Krum had been there to see her graduate. But not him.**

**Hermione, wiping her tearing eyes, checked everything twice. She got under her bed and thanked Merlin that she did. There was a stack of **_**his**_** letters. The many they had sent over the year. Harry knew and he loved the idea. Ginny knew. Even Molly Weasley knew. But nobody other than that knew. If their plan went forward, everybody in number 12 Grimmauld Place would know. Everybody! Hermione took a deep breath and steeled herself, pushing away her frazzled nerves. **

**Stuffing the letters in the trunk, Hermione closed it and fastened it, touching the necklace around her neck for strength. She picked up Crookshanks and double checked her baggage, seeing everything was there. She looked in the mirror and, satisfied, went to the door. She was nearly knocked over when it opened and smacked into her shoulder, making Crooshanks hiss.**

"**Hurry up, Hermione!" Ginny scolded, pulling her out of the room. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "The sooner we can get on the train, the sooner we can get to Grimmauld Place." **

"**Ginny, what if he's changed his mind?" Hermione asked nervously. "What if he doesn't want to make it public? Or worse, if he wants to break it off?"  
"Pish posh! He loves you and that's all there is to it!" Ginny said, dragging Hermione out of the Common Room. Hermione gave it one last fond glance and let herself be dragged out. **

**She had such fond memories of Hogwarts. She didn't really want to leave. But the mere idea of fond memories made her think of **_**him**_**. She thought about all their midnight rides on his motorcycle and flies on Harry's broomstick as they kicked off from the roof of Grimmauld Place. She smiled at all their stolen kisses. She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of their time together… And his promise…**

_Hot afternoons we climbed onto the neighbor's house  
Breathed deep and jumped into a waiting sky  
Our bare feet were framed on the horizon  
I felt the future in your eyes_

**Ginny continued to drag her out of the castle and down to the carriages that would take them to the train. Harry and Ron were already in the carriage waiting for them. She waved to the teachers as the carriage started moving. Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest and smiled at Hermione. Ron made a fake yawn and moved his arm to the back of the seat behind Hermione. She rolled her eyes at Ginny who stifled a giggle. Harry looked somewhere between amused and annoyed. Ron's hand moved to Hermione's shoulder, making little circles with his fingers.**

"**You know, Hermione, I've been thinking. Maybe I should take you out to dinner… or something." Ron said quietly, making Ginny unable to contain herself and laughter burst out of her mouth. Harry was shaking with his silent laughter. Ron shot Ginny a dirty look and smiled at Hermione. "Maybe we could even go to a museum or something."**

"**That sounds wonderful, Ronald, Ginny and Harry could go too…" Hermione started. Ginny and Harry looked at her, unsure and a little angry. Ron looked happy and hopeful. She grinned. "I think my boyfriend would like to go to." Ginny and Harry's face lightened and then turned to pure amusement as Ron turned red in the face. Not with embarrassment, but anger.**

"**Boyfriend?!?" He burst out, moving his arm from behind her. "What boyfriend? I'm the only one you've ever had!" He looked positively furious. **

"**Excuse me, but I dated Victor way before you." She said. "And I've been dating my current boyfriend for several months now." He turned even more red in the face if that was possible. **

"**Who the hell is he? Why in the bloody hell haven't you told me?" He yelled. Ginny kicked him in the shin.**

"**Stop bloody yelling at her before I curse you!" Ginny threatened. **

"**I haven't told you for several reasons and the way you're acting happens to be one of them. And you'll find out who he is when we get to Grimmauld Place." She told him, grinning at Harry and Ginny deviously. Ron glanced at the other two occupying the carriage. **

"**YOU KNEW!!" Ron accused them with a roar. Ginny burst out laughing while Harry stayed passive. **

"**Of course I knew. I'm her best female friend." Ginny told him. "And didn't I warn you about the yelling?" Ginny glared at him.  
"She didn't tell me." Harry said. Ron seemed to relax a little bit. "Her boyfriend was the one that told me." Ron's face reddened again. **

"**I thought we couldn't bring other people that weren't in the order to Grimmauld Place anyway." Ron growled. Hermione smiled.**

"**Who said he wasn't in the order?" Hermione told him, an evil smirk playing on her lips.**

"**But… but we're the only young people in the order. Well, besides Neville…" Ron said. He looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "NEVILLE!" He yelled.**

"**That's it!" Ginny growled, sending a hex at Ron. His entire face turned purple while his hair turned pink. He glared at her, knowing she did something. **

"**It's not Neville I'll have you know!" Hermione told him. He relaxed slightly. "But there's nothing wrong with Neville." He turned a glare on her. "I'm not telling you a bloody thing else. You'll just have to wait and see."**

"**But… if it's not Neville, then it has to be somebody **_**old**_**." He said the last word like it was dirty.  
"If you call him old one more time, I'll hex you until you cry! He's not old!" Hermione told him angrily. Ron folded his arms over his chest and stared at his feet. Hermione smiled at her other two friends. Ginny was giggling into Harry's chest. Harry was just smirking at her.**

**Harry loved Ron like a brother. But his not so subtle advances had been getting on his nerves. And he couldn't take a hint from Hermione. So he loved that his friend was getting what he deserved. He kept smirking at Hermione, loving this. Ron was still pouting when they pulled up to the train.**

**They all got off of the carriage and got onto the train, finding and claiming the first available and empty compartment that they could find. Hermione sat back, noticing that their luggage was already in their compartment. She sighed in satisfaction. Ahh, the wonders of magic. She started petting Crookshanks and not long after the cat walked over to the empty part of the seat by the window and curled up to sleep. **

**Hermione lay back against the seat and watched Ginny and Harry talk. She could just see the love in their eyes. Hermione loved her boyfriend. She loved him dearly. But… did he love her? She thought back that first warm fall night. They'd been on the top of Grimmauld Place. The sun was just going down, but it was still warm enough that they were slightly sweating. It was just after her seventeenth birthday. They were both barefoot and leaning lazily against each other. **

"**It's soooo hot!" Hermione had whined. He looked down at her through his amazing silvery gray eyes.   
"It'll get cooler soon. And you'll be wishing it was summer again." He said huskily, putting his arm around her.   
"I'm so glad we're together, Hermione." He had whispered, turning her face to look up at him. She smiled gently and pushed her hand through his long, dark hair. **

"**Me too." She whispered as she got lost in his eyes. That had been the first night they made love. Right there on the room. Both of their sweaty bodies pressed against each other in passion. **

**Hermione's face turned bright red as she thought about it. Ginny smirked at her knowingly. Harry watched her for a moment before going back to eating his candy. Ron was glaring at Hermione. He had to know who she was dating. He'd kill the man who was with her. He took a deep breath and started to relax. Maybe it was all just a plan to make him jealous. It was working. He smiled at that thought and relaxed completely, sure that it was what was going on. **

_It was the promise of summer  
We sealed it with a kiss  
This time I'll do things proper  
How did it get to this?  
_

**Hermione looked out the window, absentmindedly twirling a piece of her hair. She'd considered cutting it off, but he didn't want her to. He loved her hair. She tried to think back to the time that she'd first started liking him. She smiled when she realized just when it had been.**

**She'd been at Grimmauld Place for just two days the summer before fifth year before she'd even saw him. Then he walked in the room, smiling that crooked grin that she would come to love. He looked so much happier than he had looked the last time she'd seen him. He looked amazing. She'd first had a crush on him from the moment she'd looked into those gray eyes. **

**Then she remembered their first dance. It had been during fall break. (A/N: I know they don't have those, but I wanted them to.) The Weasley's had a party for all the order members. He'd held her close and danced wonderfully. Then he's whispered sweet nothings in her ear. They'd spent the night curled up in his bed, making sweet, passionate love through the whole night. **

**The rest of that week had been spent stealing kisses when nobody was looking. And spending their nights in his bed. Hermione would always be back in her room before everybody else woke up, but the nights… they were heaven. They weren't always making love either. Some nights they just talked until one or the other fell asleep. The night before Hermione had gone back, they didn't make love. They spent their night just holding each other and talking. Then came the promise of the coming summer. That sweet promise. And they sealed it with a sweet kiss. **

_Dear you, tonight lets get ahead of ourselves  
Cause now, I barely can remember  
Yesterday stretched on for so long  
Tomorrow feels like forever  
_

**Suddenly, Harry burst out laughing. Followed by Ginny giggling and throwing something at Ron. Hermione turned to look and couldn't stop her own giggle. Ron had two licorice wands shoved in his nose. One was sticking out of each nostril. He grinned goofily at Hermione and tried to keep her attention, but her eyes drifted to the window. **

**Their Christmas had been wonderful too. The only ones that had been at Grimmauld Place that Christmas was Harry and Hermione. Ginny had already known about her relationship, and visited every day. Ron had come by often, but not often enough. It was their second day at Grimmauld Place that Harry had told Hermione that he knew about her relationship with the fellow order member. At first, he wasn't happy. But he saw how they made each other happy and agreed not to interfere. Things had been simply amazing then. Before she left, he'd assured her of his promise of summer. He sealed it again with a kiss.**

**Hermione smiled as she touched the beautiful amethyst necklace that Sirius had given to her for Christmas. He wore a topaz watch on his wrist that she'd given him. If one were to look closely on the back of Hermione's necklace they'd see an S carved in the back. If one looked on the underside of his watch, they'd see an H carved on the back. **

**The days and weeks stretched on as time went by. She yearned to see him after Christmas. The next day always seemed so far away and the day that she was in always seemed too long. She was going crazy there for a while.**

"**I think you're going loopy, Hermione. It's like that blasted window has more interest than your friends do." Ron grumbled getting her attention. **

"**No, it doesn't Ronald." Hermione sighed, annoyed. "But I've got a lot on my mind right now." She then smiled as she looked back out the window. It was strange… She'd said that only a couple of months ago and look what had happened.**

_My God, you know how much I needed this  
These days are filled with such disaster  
Sometimes I think that life will never be the same  
Sometimes I think that's the answer_

**It had been in March. Hermione had been so deep in studying for their finals that she'd been overloading. She'd received a letter from him and he'd asked her what had been wrong. She told him she just had a lot on her mind. She'd told him about how hard she'd been studying. He'd shown up at school that following Friday and got Dumbledore to excuse her from Hogwarts for that weekend. They'd spent the entire weekend in London, just enjoying themselves. She'd needed it so bad. And he'd taken care of that for her. He'd made it all better. In more ways that one.**

**When she got back to school Sunday, Ron had demanded where she was. She'd told him to bugger off because she'd been with her family. He'd been apologetic, but she'd ignored him. That night she'd told Ginny and all the other girl's in her dorm that she'd spent the weekend with her boyfriend in London. Surprisingly, the normally gossipy girls hadn't spoken a word when she'd asked them not to. But they had all listened to her story with awe and a dreamy look on their faces.**

**Hermione's work habits became more stable and not so constant after that weekend. She'd even out her schedule and was even starting to relax. Sometimes he would meet her in Hogsmede in secret. They'd have a wonderful time. She'd always blab to her room mates after that. And she promised to tell them all the time if they kept her secret. For the sake of the story to go on, they kept their mouth's shut.**

_And she said  
Here comes the promise of summer  
Let's seal it with a kiss  
This time I'll do things proper  
How did we get to this?  
_

**After a while, his visits became less often. Truthfully it was because he was getting more work for Dumbledore. Even though Voldemort was gone, his followers weren't. And every time he'd go out, Hermione would cry with worry. Worry that one day he wouldn't come back. Then, one day, only a few weeks before school was done, Hermione had gotten word from him. The last of the Death Eaters had been taken care of. Hermione had been so happy that she'd cried. She'd sent her happiness, kisses, and hugs in a letter and he'd returned it. He said he had to wait to see her when school was out. Because some people were getting suspicious. Hermione had almost told him that she didn't care. But it had been her idea… her adamant idea that they wait until she'd finished school before they came out about their relationship. So they'd set the date for the day school got out and when she arrived at Grimmauld Place. In his letter, just one last time before they saw each other, he renewed his promise, and sent her a kiss to seal it as so. She smiled at his assurances and the cute little thing he'd turned into a tradition.**

**So she'd suffered without seeing him for nearly a month. Only Harry and Ginny were there to hear her cries of sadness and whining about not seeing him. Ron didn't understand what was going on, but nobody would tell him the truth. They just told him that she was having personal problems that didn't matter to other guys. He didn't understand, but gave up. Girls were a mystery to him. **

**Hermione smiled at Harry as he threw a sugar quill at her, smiling knowingly as she started chewing on it. Harry had never seen her as happy as she was with her boyfriend. He was glad that they were together. Even though he'd accepted it for their happiness' sake, it had taken a while for him to get his mind around it. And once he had, he was so happy. Two people he cared about so much were together, making each other happy in the only way somebody you truly love could. He glanced at Ginny ans smiling. He knew that tonight he was going to propose to Ginny. Thanks to Ginny taking her final exams way early (Harry's pleading with Dumbledore, and then using his persuasion at the ministry) she was free to marry him if she'd have him. This had been her final year at Hogwarts along with the Trio. But then again, a lot of those who'd fought in the front lines against Voldemort had taken their exams early. Luna had graduated that year along with Ginny and the rest. **

**Harry glanced at Hermione and smiled again, nudging Ginny who looked at Hermione. Ginny smiled too. Hermione may have appeared to be staring at the passing scenery at anybody who didn't know what was going on in Hermione's life. But to Ginny and Harry … They knew better. She was gazing out the window, surely, but her eyes were unfocused as if she was seeing something else. Her cheeks were rosy, not because she was hot, but because she was happy. She looked so happy. Ginny knew, and had known for a while, that Hermione loved that man with all her being. If she hadn't known before, then the look in her eyes as she stared out the window with that small smile on her face, then she'd know then as she looked at her. Ginny looked up at Harry who was looking down at her. She knew then too, that Harry loved her truly. She'd loved Harry for a long time. Thinking back, she'd had a feeling that Hermione had loved her own boyfriend for a long time.**

_Here comes the promise of summer  
Let's seal it with a kiss  
This time I'll do things proper  
How did we get to this?_

"**What's up with Hermione?" Ron asked quietly, looking pointedly at Harry and Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes and folded herself against Harry's chest. **

"**You look at us every day, Ron. You see the love Ginny and I have for each other. And you can't even notice that Hermione is in love?" When Harry said this, Ron's face turned red and his eyes hardened.**

"**I thought you wankers were just trying to make me jealous! You mean to tell me she really has a boyfriend!" He said in a hushed tone, his voice angry. Ginny turned her angry glare on him.**

"**She has a boyfriend, Ron Weasley. She cares about him. You mess anything up and I'll squish you!" Ginny said, launching herself at her brother. Hermione snapped out of her daze when she heard Ron's howl of pain. She looked down at the floor to see Ginny sitting on his back, pulling on his red ears.   
"LEMME GO!" Ron howled, trying to grab her, but she had her knees in just the right place to stop him.**

"**NOT ON YOUR LIFE YOU MONKEY!!!" She yelled back, pulling harder. He howled again. Harry and Hermione were laughing so hard that there were tears in their eyes. Ginny finally got off of Ron and he hurried to hide behind Hermione, using her as a shield.   
"Don't hurt me!!!" he yelled out, making Hermione laugh even harder. Both of Ron's ear were red from Ginny pulling on them.   
"Get out from behind her, you pansy!" Ginny yelled through her giggles. Ron scowled at her but got out from behind her, making Hermione smile.**

"**I am not a pansy!" Ron mumbled, glaring at Ginny and Harry and then at Hermione. Hermione was still smiling when she turned to look back out at the window. Ron growled to think that Hermione had a boyfriend.**

**She was his. It was destiny. They'd been in love since they were kids. Now that he was ready for her, she decides to date somebody else. He was furious. She would always come back to him. It was just that way. Nobody and nothing could come between them. It was ridiculous to even think so. It was like Neville and Luna. They were together. Everybody knew it was supposed to be. Harry and Ginny were together. It was expected and widely known. Ron and Hermione were supposed to be together. Duh!**

**But Hermione toyed with that necklace and smiled at the passing scenery. Ron couldn't help but feel the fury rise in him. He hated the **_**boy**_** who was trying to come between them. Ron vowed not to let it happen.**

_Here comes the promise of summer  
Let's seal it with a kiss  
This time I'll do things proper  
How did we get to this?_

**The lunch trolley came by and everybody stacked up on food, hungry as they were. Once they were all eating, Ron was happy to notice that Hermione wasn't staring out the window as she had been for the past couple of hours. He was happy to see that she was talking and laughing.**

"**So, have you guys talked about marriage yet?" Ginny asked, pushing the subject when she wiggled her eyebrows. Harry laughed as Hermione's face went red.**

"**Of course not! We've only been together for a few months. We're still in the early stages." Hermione told her. **

"**Hermione!" Ginny whined as she waggled her eyebrows again. "You guys were never in early stages!"**

"**Aww… You're not pregnant?" Harry said playfully. "I was hoping to see you all pregnant and wearing white in a shotgun wedding." Hermione turned red in the face.**

"**I can't be pregnant you thestral's arses!" Hermione told them, throwing a grape at them. Harry actually caught it in his mouth, but bumped heads with Ginny when he did it. Hermione laughed and smiled at her friends.**

"**Yeah, you have to have sex to get pregnant. And we all know that 'Mione's a virgin." Ron laughed, eating his sandwich. Hermione glared at him. Ginny and Harry shook their heads sympathetically.**

"**I'll have you know, Ronald Weasley, that I haven't been a virgin since right after my birthday." Ron's mouth dropped when she said it. "I can't be pregnant because we use major contraceptive spells!" **

"**You… You're not a virgin!" Ron spluttered, spitting food everywhere. Hermione grimaced and wiped any of the offending food that might have gotten near her.   
"Of course not! You didn't expect me to be a twenty year old virgin did you?" Hermione asked, tisking. "Merlin, Ronald. You think that since I'm a girl that I have to stay a virgin until I'm married or something."**

"**You were supposed to!" Ron roared at her after he swallowed his food. Hermione gave him a glare that made him shrink back in nervousness.   
"For what, Ron? I'm a young woman. I'm seventeen years old!" She yelled at him. "I became of age in this wizarding world when it turned seventeen. You have no right to assume anything Ronald! You are not my father. You're not my boyfriend. You're my friend!" She felt tears prickling in her eyes. **

"**I was the one you were supposed to lose it to! Not some other kid! He could never love you! Not like me!" He yelled back, standing up. Hermione stood and did something she'd never done before. She kicked him as hard as she could in the balls. He made a high pitched keening sound and fell over onto the seat, holding his nads.  
"Damn, Hermione that hurt me!" Harry said, holding himself tenderly. **

"**He deserved it, though." Ginny told him. She conjured an ice pack for Ron and Harry helped him put it on himself. Hermione willed the train to go faster. Anything if she could just get to him sooner. **

_Here comes the promise of summer  
Let's seal it with a kiss  
This time I'll do things proper  
How did we get to this?  
_

**Ron was still sulking a few hours later as they got closer to King's Cross. The sun was just going down and Hermione felt her nerves jumbling inside her. Ginny wasn't talking to Ron and neither was Hermione. Harry had tried to reason with him, telling him that he should apologize and admit he was wrong. Ron refused. He jumped every time that Hermione's foot twitched. **

**As they drew nearer to London, Hermione's nerves got worse. Ginny noticed this and came to sit closer to her. Hermione looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Ginny smiled reassuringly and grabbed her hand. Hermione took a few deep breaths and smiled worriedly back.**

"**What if he's changed his mind?" Hermione asked out loud. Ginny glared at her.  
"Are you kidding me? He loves you too much!" Ginny told her, brushing the idea away quickly. **

"**He's never told me he loves me!" Hermione protested weakly.**

"**It's in his eyes." Ginny told her with a smile. **

"**Besides I'll kill him if he hurts you. You're one of my best friends after all." Harry told her, smiling happily at her. He knew inside that he loved Hermione and would never hurt her.**

"**Hey!" Ron whined. "I'm your best friend too and I've been hurt." Hermione twitched her foot big time and Ron whimpered. Hermione smirked at Harry who just laughed along with Ginny. **

"**FIFTEEN MINUTES!" A loud voice called. Hermione jumped and started hyperventilating. Ginny worked for ten minutes trying to get her to calm down. Finally Hermione breathed deeply and sighed. The last five minutes of the train ride was spent with fixing Hermione's hair.**

"**We still have to get to Grimmauld Place before he sees me!" Hermione laughed out as Ginny fussed with her. **

"**We'll be aparating directly to Grimmauld Place from the platform at King's Cross." Ginny told her. Hermione's stomach jumped and she sat passively as she let Ginny work her magic on her. All the while, Ron was fuming. He was going to have her, no ifs, ands, or buts. **

_Here comes the promise of summer  
(Let's seal it with a kiss)  
(Let's seal it with a kiss)  
(Let's seal it with a kiss)_

**The train arrived and as the foursome got off the train, they were attacked with hugs and kisses of the rest of the Weasley family. The gathering of the baggage was hectic as Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley helped them all. Mrs. Weasley watched Ron as he stared possessively at Hermione. She gulped. She hoped that her youngest son wouldn't do anything rash when he found out Hermione had a man in her life. **

**Hermione watched as Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley sent their luggage ahead of the group and led the young ones outside to the aparation point. She smiled and took Ginny into her arms as Mr. Weasley had Harry clasp his arm. As they disaparated, Ron turned to Hermione as if to say something.**

"**See you there." Hermione said quickly, turning on the spot. Ron growled as he followed her example. **

**When they arrived, Ginny was waiting for Hermione. She looked at Hermione's nervous face and smiled. She told her not to worry and the two girls walked arm in arm into the front door. The house was quiet. Their luggage was neatly stacked inside the sitting room off to the right. **

"**So where is this man of yours, huh?" Ron asked, feeling suddenly triumphant. Hermione looked even more nervous all of a sudden. She glanced at Ginny. **

"**Hermione?" A voice called down the stairs. Hermione's stomach jumped as the sound of feet running came to her ears. She smiled and stepped ahead of the group, looking for him.**

"**Sirius?" She called back nervously. He came rushing down the stairs and took her into his arms. They didn't hear Ron's gasp or Mr. Weasley's surprised but happy chuckle. All there was, was each other. And their love. **

_Here comes the promise of summer  
_

**Hermione smiled up at him when they pulled back. He stroked her cheek and kissed her chastely on the lips. Then he nuzzled their noses. She felt so happy; so content. She felt so… so loved.   
"I've missed you so much, my 'Mione." He told her happily as he pulled her to him. "I love you so much!"**

"**Oh, I love you too!" She said loudly, clinging to him. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.**

"**YOU!" Ron shouted, startling everybody. Hermione and Sirius pulled apart to stare at him in amazement. "YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!!!" **

"**Shut up, Ronald!" Hermione screamed. Ron didn't even look at her.**

"**You're the one who defiled her! You are the one…" Ron started, shaking with anger. "I LOVED HER!" He nearly screamed it.**

"**Stop it, Ronald Weasley!" Molly said with authority. Ron stopped and glared at his mother. At them all. **

"**You all knew!" He told them angrily. "And you didn't say a thing. While this pedophile touched her, you kept silent." A loud slap sounded in the room. Everybody was shocked to see Ron hit the floor and Hermione stand over him with her hand raised and tears on her face. **

"**Call him that again, Ron." Hermione said in a cold voice. "Call him that again and you will be in St. Mungos. Do you realize what you are saying?" Her eyes began to soften some. "You're calling Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, everybody's friend a pedophile. I'm seventeen Ronald. Think about how you're acting." Ron's face seemed to change then. **

"**I'm so sorry." He spoke softly. Everybody started to relax. He looked up at Sirius who was staring at him, amazed. "Forgive me. I… I was just so shocked…"  
"It's alright, Ronald. It's okay." She said, helping him up. He looked at her and smiled crookedly, it just reaching his eyes.**

"**I… I just didn't feel like myself." He told her shaking his head, seeming dazed and sincere. **

"**Let's all get some tea." Molly said, ushering everybody inside the kitchen. Hermione turned after patting his cheek affectionately and took Sirius' arm as they headed into the kitchen. Nobody saw the glare on his face as he stared hatefully at Sirius.**

'_**She will be mine. She will be! I don't care what it takes. She will belong to nobody but me.' **_**Ron said hatefully in his head. He followed the others into the kitchen just in time to see Sirius kissing Hermione again as he whispered something in her ear. She blushed and smiled seductively up at him.**

"**I promise I'll love you forever. And I seal it with a kiss." He said, kissing her again. She smiled and laughed at him, looking up at him with love.**

'_**What ever it takes… maybe even murder…' **_** Ron shuddered at the idea, but he felt sickened as he watched them.**

How did we get to this?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: I hope you liked it. Wow… it turned out a lot different than I expected it to. I just expected it to be a sweet little one shot. But wow, I can see a story coming out in this. Tell me what you all think! But if I do decide to do it, it will be a sequel and not just a continuation. Let me know. REVIEW!!! PLZ!!!


End file.
